Take Over
by Ice Ninja Freeze
Summary: Gannondorf sets out a plan to take over the world and the SSMB tournament. He already killed Master and Crazy Hand, now he is set on recuting fighters tohelp do his bidding in taking over the world with his "Hell Tournament". Full Summary in story


8:19 PM 2/8/05(Midwestern Time): Start of "Take Over" A Super Smash Bros. Melee fanfic

Disclaimer and author notes: Well, here's one of my first fanfiction of 2005. As the usual disclaimers and the likes, I don't own Donkey Kong, Super Mario Bros., Mr. Game and Watch, Earthbound/Mother, Legend of Zelda, or any other Nintendo game series. Nintendo do. I don't own Super Smash Bros. 1 or Super Smash Bros 2: Melee. HAL and Nintendo do. Hell, if I did own Nintendo or any of the game series Nintendo puts out, none of the game I would put out for Nintendo would be kid friendly, that for sure. Only thing I own is a couple of chacarters I made up (They are: Stick, Lust, Mr. Mystery, Rose, Grape, and a few others chacarters)

This fanfic is rated "R" for strong violence, language and sexual content. Some of the characters are a bit OOC and I changed the age of Ness from age 10 to 16(This well be the age for the Ice Climbers as well and some of the younger Nintendo characters).

Summary of story: Bowser, Gannon, and Mewtwo have killed Master Hand and Crazy Hand in an all out war on Final Destination. Once after the three killed the gigantic hands, the three start recruiting others fighters to set out their plans to take over both the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament into their own hands, and as well, take over the world. The new Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament, which is now rename "Hell's Tournament". Unlike the SSBM Tournament, Hell's Tournament is fought anywhere at anytime with no rules or no thought of life for the innocent or anyone who willfully have gotten involved. Mario, along with his allies, must recruited their own fighters to put a stop into Gannon and his team's plan to end life on Earth and take over it.

Chapter One

Gannon, Mewtwo, and Giga Bowser were talking in Gannondorf's chambers in his tower located on Death Mountain in Hyrule. They were discussing plans for the future evil deeds. One of the many deed that they have already completed was the ending of the lives of Master and Crazy Hands, the owners of the world famous Super Smash Bros. Tournament that was held once every year. The Super Smash Bros. Tournament was such an amazing sight to behold in which many great Nintendo greatest all stars come and do battle after battle until one have beaten out everyone and became winner. The last tournament winner was Marth, a sword wielding blue haired boy from the Fire Emblem universe who games never made it to American cause Nitendo are fill bunch of lazy bums. Well anyway, back with that giant Koopa dude Giga, bootlegged cloned Pokemon Mewtwo and the Gerudo warrior Gannny discussing their plans and what not.

"Now with the deaths of Master and Crazy Hand, we are at least one step closer to our dreams of taking both the tournament and the world to ourselves. But she should have killed our enemies first." Mewtwo stated. "Master Hand and Crazy Hand were our enemies though. We got rid of them like we pleased on. Who else, besides a select few is how enemies? Anyways, they wouldn't do that much to stop us, now well they." The king of darkness, Gannon said in reposed to Mewtwo. "But when the Super Smashers like Mario, Pikachu and Link get word of the two hands death, they will figure out that it was us, and try within their powers to destroy us." Mewtwo told his new master Gannon.

"Right. I am 100 aware of this fact." But don't worry one bit at all though. Remember that I have more power then what any of you two will ever think or dream of. I have my ways of forcing of inviting anyone to help spend my bidding, I don't care if it my the ways of brainwashing and force like I did with this one victim of my powers name Nabouo or any of my faithful serverts. Isn't that right, Giga?" Gannondorf look over at Giga Bowser. The 8-foot, muscular clone of Bowser look over at the Gerudo male, eyes narrowed.

"I never will and have not become one of your godammed servert or pets or puppets or whatever. I had my shares of being someone slave and they have paid with their lives. I will NEVER become one of your puppets for you own pleasures, Gannon." Giga Bowser told Gannondorf. There are many mysteries to which Giga Bowser really is. Some might say that this is Bowser after he has taken a huge amounts of steroids cause he's a crazy bastard.

Some said that this is a demonic form of Bowser that he took because he wanted to win in the Super Smash Bros. Tournament. (Even my the means of cheating) But only one fact and story that is true about Giga. Giga Bowser is the clone of the real Bowser. This is the result all the negative things in which are locked in Bowser's heart and soul. Death. Murder. Rage. Suffering. Destruction. True evil. These were locked in Bowser heart until Master Hand used his powers to created a powerful, more hell-bent clone of the Koopa King. Giga Bowser was original use to do two things: One, to be the servert of Master Hand and Crazy Hand and two, destroy anyone who gets tries to oppose him. Really, as Giga Bowser soon found out, Master Hand had no use for him and was just getting sick pleasure of seeing Giga Bowser being his slave and just fighting, having no real purpose of living. Giga had caught wind of Master Hand of killing him once the third tournament was over, but I guess that plan backfired on him and for Master Hand, having that irony that he was planning to destroy Giga Bowser, but instead, it was Master Hand that was destroy.

Gannondorf just turn to Giga Bowser. "Look, you worthless piece of shit. You will never talk to me like that again. You will never tell me that you do not enjoy me calling you a "puppet" or "servert" you have joined me because you want to escape from Master and Crazy Hand wrath. You was too tired of being just a worthless slave to two giant hands, but you just a plain retared you can't think for himself and understand he was just being used and had to purpose of life. You were like a lost dog that someone who care for you just a little to find you and took you in. You are a DOG, just a dog and nothing else. I'm sorry, you're not just any dog. You are a b-i-t-c-h. But your too slow to figure out how to spell, so I say it for you, retard. You are a pure, 100 and always be a BITCH!" Gannondorf told Giga, who was not happy, in what his master told him.

"You are a fucking bastard! You are just like Master Hand!" Giga Bowser raises up his arm and started gathering his strength. "AAHHH!" Giga scream as he tried to use his Koopa Claw on Gannondorf. Gannondorf just stood there, waiting for the attack. As soon as Giga Bowser's hand got about 6 inches near Gannon's face, Gannon grabbed the kooopa's arm. With his right fist ball up and his arm locked, Gannondorf started gathering energy. A dark purple aura started to enwrapped around his arm.

Gannon just grinned as he cocked his arm back, then fist towards Giga Bowser chest. "EEEEEGGGGRRRRHHHAAAA!" Gannondorf droved his fist into Giga Bowser's chest, knocking the wind outta him and flat on his spiky shell from Gannon's Warlord Punch. Giga was a bit dazed and was out of the picture for a while. "Mewtwo, do you have anything to add?" Gannon told Mewtwo. "No, master." The Pokemon told him. Mewtwo, who was a bit scared, but really didn't show it. He had every right to fear Gannondorf. Mewtwo just witness Gannondorf taking down a monster who was about 3-5 times the size of the male Gerudo warrior. Mewtwo knew that he must obey Gannon it all cast and never disrespect him. If it up to the evil king, Gannon could turn around right now, and just snap Mewtwo's neck in half in under a second.

Yeah, Mewtwo don't enjoy being someone personal slave. The genetic enhance cloned Pokemon had personality been a slave to the ruthless, cutthroat leader of the Pokemon gang "Team Rocket." Mewtwo was force to serve the Team Rocket boss Gionnavi so he, could test out Mewtwo's psychic powers on other Pokemons. Killing a few, just to pleased Gionavi. Mewtwo once believed that he was born a living creature, until Gionnavi's top scinestis broke it down to Mewtwo that he was never born. He wasn't born from a Pokemon. He was cloned from the legendary Pokemon Mew. Seeing that he was created by humans' hands and not from God's hands, made Mewtwo go nuts with pure hate towards any Pokemon and human alike.

One learning of this fact, Mewtwo just snapped and just starting killing any Team Rocket's grunts, Pokemon, or scinestis. Mewtwo wanted to kill Gionnavi, but Mewtwo couldn't. He had far more important plans for himself.

"Good. Now, take my little slave pet, Giga to his chambers. You are both dismissed. Oh wait, I have forgotten why I call you here." Gannon soon remember something that pop in his head.

"What is it, Master?" Mewtwo turn to Gannon. "If you want to know why we are planning these events, more things will be clear to you and anyone who please to serve me. You'll find out soon enough" Gannondorf said to Mewtwo. Mewtwo just shrug and left the room, using his mental powers to drag Giga Bowser. Gannon just stay in the room, with a dark grin.

Well, that my first chapter. It's kind of weak and I know if dont flesh out the plot that much, I'll go into a little more details later as the story unfold. Please R&R.

Next Chapter: How They Did It.

Summary of chapter 2: Chapter two will reveal how Giga, Gannon, and Mewtwo were able to destroy Master and Crazy Hands, along with that three people have "join" Gannondorf's deadly group 


End file.
